Nick Chinlund
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S | occupation = Actor and voice actor | spouse = Barbara Chinlund (2005-present) | children = 1 | yearsactive = 1990–present }} Zareh Nicholas Chinlund (born November 18, 1961) is an American actor and voice actor. Early life and education Chinlund was born in New York City. He attended the Friends Seminary in Lower Manhattan, later moving to Albany, NY in order to participate in Albany High School's varsity basketball program. Chinlund had designs on further pursuing basketball at Brown University and majoring in history, but was sidelined with a shoulder injury. The resulting injury left a two-inch scar on his left shoulder. Career Chinlund guest starred on The X-Files second-season episode "Irresistible" playing serial killer Donnie Pfaster, for which he garnered major critical acclaim. In 2000 he had a small role in episode two of Gilmore Girls. In 2002 he had a recurring role in two episodes of Buffy The Vampire Slayer: "Listening to Fear" and "Into the Woods". In recent years, Chinlund has been seen in several independent projects, notably A Brother's Kiss (1997). He also served as the executive producer of the film, which was directed by childhood friend Seth Zvi Rosenfeld. A Brother's Kiss was filmed in and around the neighborhood where Chinlund and Rosenfeld grew up. The film tells the story of two brothers, Lex (Chinlund) and Mick (Michael Raynor), who grow up in the hard streets of New York. Chinlund continued in his long vein of independent features with roles in Chutney Popcorn (1999), Amy's Orgasm (2001), Goodnight Joseph Parker (2004) and Sinner (2007). Chinlund has starred in big-screen movies including Tears of the Sun (2003), Con Air (1997), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), directed by David Twohy, who also directed Chinlund in the underwater thriller Below (2002), and Ultraviolet (2006). He also reprised his X-Files role as Donnie Pfaster for a seventh-season episode entitled "Orison". Chinlund was also in Training Day, Eraser and The Legend of Zorro. Chinlund has also made guest appearances in the long-running TV drama series Law & Order, as well as in its spinoff, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Chinlund had originally screen-tested for the co-starring role of Elliot Stabler in the latter show, according to Christopher Meloni, who won the role.Christopher Meloni Home Page. Chris is a talented actor who has starred in movies, television and theatre. In movies, he has appeared in Runaway Bride, Bound and The Souler Opposite and several others. His television credits include Law & Order: SVU, NYPD Blue, Homicide: Life on the Streets, Oz As with his film roles, he played villainous roles in those two shows, most notably as a defense attorney and an unethical journalist in the original Law & Order, and a serial killer in Special Victims Unit. Chinlund also played an American-Indian Casino President and CEO, "Chief Doug Smith" in the fourth-season episode "Christopher" of the hit HBO original series, The Sopranos. In 2009, he made an appearance on Castle in the first-season episode "Home Is Where The Heart Stops". In 2010, he made an appearance on House in the sixth-season episode titled "The Down Low", playing a drug dealer named Eddie. Awards * Best Actor in a Leading Role, Sinner, 41st Annual Brooklyn Arts Council International Film & Video Festival Filmography References External links * *Goodnight Joseph Parker *Film Threat review of SINNER Category:1961 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Brown University alumni Category:Male actors from New York City